Guarding Her Body
by Rock-Kandy
Summary: Hinata is a international model that every guy wants on their Christmas list, she is saved by an ordinary punk from the streets from an assassination. NaruHina and other parings, just read...
1. Chapter 1

_Well i thought i'd do something for the Naruto section ^o^...oh and by the way, this is a NARUHINA STORY!!! let me repeat **NARUHINA!!!!**_

_For those who don't like the couple then don't read it nor spam or whatever you do on the review part saying immature mess about the couple. I like all couples in particular...except for that yuri/yaoi thing, SO NOT into that._

_Ahem, _ _Other parings are here as well. Some OOC ness....you've been warned. :o_

**_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, um Kishimoto (sp? i think thats his name, i really don't pay much attention) does._**

_**Enjoy...-_-**__**Hyuga Manor **_

* * *

"No, no, no and NO!!!" came the voice of a female that was highly in a bitchy mood at the moment. She stood in front three floor to ceiling mirrors in the huge spacious fitting room that had her custom made clothes and designer shoes everywhere, twisting and turning her body to view all of herself in her reflection.

Her indigo was pinned up into a sophisticated messy bun with a few long strands hanging here and there on her milky facial complexion and her lavender eyes slanted. She frown at the sight of the dress that she highly didn't approve of, it was too...too whorish for her.

Too short in length.

Too hideous in color.

Too un-sexy for her.

"But Miss Hyuga-sama, this look is all the rage in Paris" one of her close fashion designers spoke out as he tried to adjust it a little here and there to make the halter dress look perfect. His silver hair was in a low pony tail that stopped at his shoulders, a pair of black slacks with a red collar shirt tucked in and red gator shoes to match.

"For what? Some street hooker?" she crossed her arms underneath her d cup breasts. Looking into the mirror of her reflection and his reflection.

"What would my fans say if they see me like this Yuki? Your suppose to be the fashion diva, making me look good anywhere and everywhere I step. Each outfit I wear must flow heavenly with my fierce stride. People see me in this and think 'Wow, Miss Hinata Hyuga must be out looking for a good time'. I am not that way nor will I ever be," she stomped her foot, making a semi-loud echo noise with her prada red heels that matched her dress.

"Its bad enough i'm always receiving cat calls when I go on shopping sprees, don't they have any respect for a classy girl like moi" she turned on her heels to face her fashion designer with a pout on her face during her whining.

"Would Miss Hyuga like another custom made outfit to make her feel better?" her fashion designer Yuki stood up and patted her on the back. Hinata simply nodded with a pout still on her face. "Yes I would like that very much thank you" she sighed then stepped down from the white podium.

"Oh, and a mocha latte for my stress of this fashion crisis" Hinata place the back of her hand over her forehead with a dramatic sigh.

"Right away Miss Hyuga" Yuki walked...well more like strutted towards the intercom on the wall and pressed the k button which meant kitchen of course. "_Yes, how may I help you?"_ came the voice of a woman on the other side cheerfully. "Miss Hyuga would like some mocha latte pronto" Yuki spoke.

"With a bendi straw" Hinata added.

"With a bendi straw" Yuki repeated into the intercom.

"Oh and a bowl of sweet strawberrys too" Hinata added, sitting down onto the cushion of a mahogany chair; crossing her legs and grabbing a magazine that was next to her on a small magazine stand.

"And a bowl of sweet strawberrys as well" Yuki repeated once more into the intercom. "_Coming up right away"_ the woman then clicked off and began to make the order Hinata requested.

"So Miss Hyuga," Yuki came over and in front of her upon a cushioned foot stool and crossing his legs femininely. "How would you like your dress to be?"

"Hmm...." Hinata looked up towards the ceiling and thought about it. "I want it to be something sexy like 'you can look but can't touch' kind of dress, something that will hug my figure but not too tight to the point I can't breath like this last outfit I had."

"Oh honey don't remind me, Cupcake made that outfit all wrong when you had that runway show to do in Sydney. It was a complete disaster" Yuki placed his hand over his heart and shook his head with a sigh, thinking back on the memory.

**/Flashback/**

"_Okay everyone, places!!!" yelled a short woman that went by the name of Cupcake. She had on regular jeans and a t-shirt with a measuring tape draping over her shoulders, hair in a messy bun while a pair of shades were placed in her hair as well. She clapped quickly to hustle the girls in position._

"_Y-Yuki" Hinata struggled to breath. Yuki turned to her with a shocking expression on his face. Hinata was changing colors like she was underneath some flashing lights at a club. First red, then blue, then purple. _

"_OH MY GOD, MISS HYUGA!!!" Yuki notice her quick breathing of trying to get some air, he tried to loosen up the hot pink and black corset from the back so she could get some air. But it was no good, Cupcake tied too tightly into a knot to make sure her big breasts wouldn't pop out during her strut down the catwalk in embarrassment._

"_Miss Hyuga why are you just standing there? Go, go, its your turn" Cupcake pushed her out towards the catwalk. "Cupcake she can't breath in that outfit, she'll pass out" Yuki pointed to a gasping Hinata who was trying to breath as she began to strut down the catwalk. "No she won't, she'll be fine" Cupcake smiled to reassure him._

_Out in the audience, her sister and cousin; along with two body guards, were enjoying the show. Sadly her father couldn't make it to see her show since he had to go on a business trip that night. _

"_Is it just the lights or is Hinata turning violet in the face" Neji blinked as well as his younger cousin, Hanabi. Hinata stopped at the end of the catwalk and began to do a little few poses and turns, after that, she then strutted her way back up the catwalk but then stood still in the middle. _

_Taking in her last suffocating breath. "What the hell is she doing, she's ruining everything" Cupcake broke her clip bored into half. And then...._

_Ka-plop._

_Down Hinata went, the crowd gasped in anxiety and began to whisper among themselves while the other models began to check on their model teammate. Wonder on what happen to her to make her fall out in the middle of a show. Neji and Hanabi as well as the body guards hurriedly hopped onto the catwalk to check on their family member. "Back up, give her some room to breath!!" Neji said in a panic. _

"_Uh...whats the point in doing so IF she can't BREATH at all!!" Yuki pointed out sarcastically. Every body looked at him with a bored expression. "What?" Yuki shrugged his shoulders. "She CAN'T breath, her corset is too tight thanks to Cupcake" Yuki jabbed his thumb backwards to point at Cupcake who was standing behind him._

_Neji growled and pulled out a pocket knife, with one quick swipe of the blade down the middle; Hinata's corset opened in half. And in doing so Hanabi quickly covered her sister with her own body so that no one would get a good look of Hinata's goods. Especially the paparazzi, that was just clicking away with their cameras. Though one of them manage to get a good snap shot of the side of Hinata's boobies, and began to brag about it until Neji punched him in the face then broke his camera happily. _

_Hanabi felt her sister beginning to stir and taking deep breaths; happy that she can breath properly again. The minute she opened her eyes to see in what kind of position she was in....she fainted on the spot with a crimson blush of embarrassment across her face. Hanabi turned to Cupcake with eyes full of rage. "If I were you, I'd get going before my sister awakes and have a bitch fit on you" she growled. "Man if I wasn't a christian...."_

"_Uh...Hanabi" Neji interrupted. "Your not a christian" he sweatdropped._

"_I know that, I just always wanted to say that" Hanabi sassily closed her eyes. Everybody else sweatdropped._

"_A-anyways," Neji shook his head. "Quick, some one bring me a blanket" he ordered. One woman came back with a big coat in her hands, she had brunette hair that was in two buns with chop sticks into them and a pink Chinese attire on with a pen in between her ear and temple. Obviously she was an assistant to Hinata and friend as well as Yuki was. "Sorry we don't have any blankets at the moment but she can use this coat to cover herself up with" she kindly handed the coat into Neji's hands and quickly pulled away when their hands brushed across each others. "Thanks...uh..."_

"_You can call me TenTen Mr. Hyuga" she smiled. "Okay, TenTen" Neji gave her a small smile. Hanabi looked back and forth from each other. "Uh, Hello," she snapped her fingers to get her cousin's attention. "We have a half naked girl laying on the floor here, you'll have time to stare into each others eyes another time" _

_Neji and TenTen blushed, both of them trying to hide it after Hanabi's comment. Neji slowly picked up his cousin and carried her in bridal style towards backstage, some of the crowd began to clap. Making others clap as well just to be joining. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL CLAPPING FOR!!! HER ALMOST DEATH!!" Hanabi glared at the crowd with her hand upon her hips. "Hanabi, darling, let it go" Yuki sighed and began to drag her backstage while she was having a bitch fit towards the crowd. _

**_/_End Flashback/**

"Well it doesn't matter now," Hinata giggled. "I still owed her my bitch fit and she got it, right over the phone. I can't believe she still had me going through that mess AFTER you specifically told her that I could not breath, I bet she did that on purpose" Hinata slanted her eyes in suspicion as well as Yuki.

"Well lets not think about that right now" Yuki shrugged. "Yea your right, how about we change clothes and go out for some relaxation to the spa, get something to eat, then hit the Slash Club for awhile. But first.....lets get some shoes" Hinata stood, tucking a long strand of indigo hair behind the curl of her ear. "Sounds good to me" Yuki jumped up from his seat with the clap of his hands in joy. "And besides, Neji seemed to be really happy after the show since he met TenTen and since then; TenTen has been appearing around the Manor lately" Yuki added.

Hinata strutted towards the arch way of the fitting room, passing by a few servants here and there with Yuki following along.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY MOCHA LATTE AND STRAWBERRYS?!!!" she threw up her hands in a fit with a frustrated gruff. One of the servants jumped at the angered sound of Hinata's voice, though it really wasn't her fault to be so emotional today.

She's usually not like that at all, it was just her time of the month or coming to the end of it. So most of the servants ignored her mood swings, knowing she didn't really mean anything by it.

"Oh Miss Hyuga-sama, sorry for the lateness of your latte and strawberrys," the female chef approached her rapidly with a tray in her palms. "Apparently one of the new girls had misplaced the latte mix so we had to search for it" the woman bowed in apology. Hinata happily took her latte and strawberrys. "Thank you, but theres no need to bow. The apologetic phrase of 'sorry' was enough"

Hinata walked away from the female chef and headed towards her bedroom. The girl smiled at the thought of Hinata being so kind to her but frowned when Yuki passed by with a scoff sound coming from his throat. "Whatever" the chef silently spoke and went her way back to the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

XD yesh!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Man this was totaly surprising to me O_o on how fast people reviewed so quickly to the first chappy. ^_^ i thank you greatly everyone._

_Chappy two up and happening ^o^_

**_Disclamer: i don't own Naruto_**

_**Enjoy...**_**

* * *

**

**Konoha High**

_BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!!_

The final bell had FINALLY came to end the classes for the weekend. The halls were becoming flooded with students, packed from wall to wall and locker to lockers.

"So what are you two doing this weekend?" asked a certain pink haired female. She was obviously talking to her gal pals that she hung out with. Ino and Temari.

"Whatever comes up forehead" Ino grinned, flipping her blonde long bang that covered her eye. Sakura on the other ignored the comment...on the outside, but on the inside; she was boiling mad. She just didn't feel like stomping on Ino today.

"What about you Temari?" Sakura slanted her eyes with a smirk. She had a really good guess on how SHE was planning out her weekend. And that was with Shikamaru no doubt. "I have plans, but I think i'll cancel them." the four spiky ponytail blonde spoke with a small smile.

"Oh whatever, I already know your planning to have you weekend spent with Shika-kun" Sakura batted her eyelashes dreamingly to mock Temari. Ino on the hand was not pleased, she too like Shikamaru but never did express her feelings to him so Temari just beat her to the punch.

"So if you knew then why ask Sakura?" Temari sighed and shook her head in attitude. She then closed her locker door or more like slammed it.

"Geez Temari, I was just joking. No need to get upset about it" Sakura rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Oh....well okay then. Anyways, I better be going so c-ya later." Temari strutted off towards the double doors to her freedom from the school building.

"Ugh...betch" Ino huffed, crossing her arms and leaning up against the lockers.

"Um..don't you mean bitch?" Sakura blinked.

"Thats what I said...betch"

"Bitch"

"Yea...betch"

"...."

"What pinky?"

"I'm never helping you find funny things on youtube again, c'mon jelly " Sakura giggled at the now fuming Ino.

"I am not jealous"

"Sure your not" Sakura then walked off with a smile on her face and humming a tune.

".....don't start with me" Ino growled as she followed her towards the double doors of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the parking lot stood four friends by the wall of the school building. One of them was to focus upon a phone conversation. Apparently he was calling his ex-girlfriend, for what reason exactly?

"What?-no i'm not....hey at least hear me out I mean c'mon. Don't I at least get another chance?" He pleaded over the receiver of one his friend's cellular phone. _"No Kiba!! I told you over and over.....NO BOOTY CALLS!!!!"_

_[click]_

"...."

"Damn...we heard that from over here" laughed a blonde haired tan skinned boy with whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. Very much resembling a fox.

"Shut up Naruto" his companion growled in frustration.

"What?, its not my fault you can't play anymore with your girlfriend" Naruto laughed out even louder until the color pink crossed his eyes, and just like that...he turned to mush.

_'Sakura'_ he sighed dreamingly. But his dream sequence was over the minute his buddy walked over to her. AND gave her a smooch.

_'Sasuke'_ Naruto growled while balling up his fist in anger.

He hated the idea of his best bud going out with HIS crush instead he himself.

He sighed with his head dropping low in defeat. Sure she talked to him every now and then but hits him whenever he ask her out for a date on the sly. So he'll just leave her alone for now; that is until the day Sasuke messes up. AND then he'll be there.....he'll be there to pick up the pieces.

"Whats the matter? Can't get to play with your crush Naruto?" Kiba guffawed, loud enough for anyone within ear shot to hear him.

Naruto glowered at him before speaking. "As a matter of fact Kiba, I no longer have a crush on Sakura thank you very much. I like somebody else....or as I would now put it; I am dating some one already" Naruto nodded in a lie.

"Pft...yea right" Kiba tossed Naruto his cellular back to him and turning his back on him to walk away.

"I do and I can prove it" Naruto pointed to himself in determination.

"Alright then, who are dating?" Kiba grinned evilly, knowing that Naruto is telling a fib.

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking...

"Its a secret" he grinned. Kiba sweatdropped.

"Okay then..." Kiba turned his back on Naruto once again and began to walk away. "See-ya later guys" he waved.

"Eh, don't worry about it Naruto. You'll get your dream girl one of these days" a boy with a spiked...more like pineapple styled hairdo patted Naruto on the back in a lazy way. "But until then, your dream girl is staying in your brain" he added.

"Gee thanks Shikamaru, I feel much better. Really" Naruto glowered at his buddy.

"Your welcome" Shikamaru smiled.

"Shouldn't you be meeting up with Temari somewhere, it is the weekend now you know" Naruto brought a sly grin to his face while wiggling his eyebrows up and down pervertedly. Shikamaru blushed on some events that happened last weekend with Temari.

"Shut up, you don't know anything" Shikamaru calmly walked away with his face as red as a tomato, followed by his big buddy who was just happening to be munching on potato chips. Naruto just laughed loudly at the shy expression of Shikamaru.

That is until...

[_klonk]_

"Could you be any louder?"

Naruto rubbed the top of his head, looking around to be faced with his friend yet rival. Sasuke.

"Are you just asking for an ass whooping tall, pale and gloomy?" Naruto frowned, slanting his eyes followed by the poking out of his tan lips.

"Maybe I am, than again maybe i'm not. Depends on your action and my mood, loser" Sasuke coolly ran a hand through his black spiky hair. Naruto just growled at his mellow nature.

"Hey, just cool it you two. Can you guys settle this at another time?" Sakura interrupted, grabbing a hold to Sasuke's left arm. Giving it a firm squeeze.

"Fine...only because," Naruto facial expression went from mad to manly as he eased next to Sakura. "A beautiful girl like yourself asked a manly man like myself so nicely"

"GAY!!!" Ino shouted from behind Sasuke. Naruto did an anime fall face plant then quickly stood back up.

"What do you mean gay? That was a good line, right Sakura?" Naruto gave a thumbs up with a disturbingly pose that his teacher does in P.E class. Sakura place her palm sideways in front of her irritated facial expression and gave it a wave like the smell of something rotten had just entered her nostrils.

"In other words, try harder" Ino smirked.

"Or give up" Sasuke added, causing Naruto to glare at him once more.

"I swear..." Sakura started to finish before Ino interrupted. "Well you shouldn't, its not nice" she stuck out her tongue. Sakura glowered at Ino.

Even though she decided to not stomp on her today, she felt the need to do so but she had control her temper for today. Reasons; to not look so ridiculous in front of Sasuke. She wanted to be sophisticated as possible for him.

"Anyways, c'mon Sasuke, we gotta meet up with the others at Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant" Sakura smiled up at him, yet he didn't respond; just a simple nod of his head.

"Ichiraku's?" Naruto's cerulean eyes became the shape of stars at that name. Ichiraku's was Naruto's only favorite restaurant that served his only favorite food, which was ramen of course.

"Yea, everybody's is meeting up there to hang" Ino chimed.

"SAY NO MORE!!!" Naruto zoomed off into the distance away from the school parking lot towards his own home to change out of his school uniform then to Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant.

"Wow, he's fast" Ino blinked while the other two silently nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Uptown shopping outlets...**_

Uptown was always the most busiest of places, since cause of the different celebrities or highly wealthy people shop here. And it was also where most of the people tend to hide themselves from the publics eye...or try to anyway.

"M-Miss Hyuga," Yuki sweatdropped. "Isn't the trench coat a bit much?"

Hinata tilted her red detective like hat to hide her eyes and brought the collar of her red trench coat up higher to hide the rest of her face from anyones view, looking like the Japanese version of Carmen Sandiego.

"What ever do you mean Yuki?" Hinata blinked, steadily strutting her way towards another shopping outlet while looking at her surroundings suspiciously.

"I mean its hot as a fire cracker burning into your skin out here and your wearing a RED trench coat. Your look is making you stand out more than hiding yourself from the public" Yuki pointed out to a few passerby's that was indeed staring in Hinata's way with invisible question marks above their heads.

"Fine fine," she sighed in defeat then un-buttoned her trench coat and took it off along with her hat. Revealing her tail bone length indigo hair, her mini casual blue jean skirt to show off her smooth legs and a regular light pink halter top with matching light pink heels.

"Is this better?" she smiled warmly.

"Yes much b-" Yuki frozed when his personal space became cramped and uncomfortable, turning around, there were about thirty people standing behind him with infatuated hearts and stars in their pupils. AND even more people seem to pile up together in one spot to look at Hinata.

"AAAAAHHH!!! ITS MISS HYUGA!!!" the fans yelled, not caring that they were right in Yuki's ear.

Hinata's lips twitch, keeping her polite smile on her face for her fans. "H-hello" she gave out a light laugh afterwards.

"Can I like, have your autograph?" one ecstatic fan girl came up to her, extending out a pen and her purple notebook to her.

"Uh..." Hinata looked around at the crowd who began to now surround her with cameras and video recorders in their hands, rolling films and snapping pictures of her every movement.

"S-sure, okay" Hinata took the pen from the girl's hand and began to write her name down in her notebook in neat cursive hand writing. Adding a little doodle after her signature just for the fun of it.

"Thank you so much, you really are nice as people say you are" the girl smiled then walked away...or pushed her way through the crowd as more of them extended their pens, pencils, markers and notebooks, magazines, pictures of her towards her way.

Hinata could only keep the warm smile upon her face to her fans, no matter how annoying they were.

"Hey could you sign my forehead!" one guy shouted.

"HEY SIGN MY ARM!!!" a teenager shouted from the back.

"NO SIGN MY BUTT FIRST!!!" an much older man, almost in his fifties shouted way way in the back.

Hinata sweatdropped and smiled....on the outside, but on the inside she was grimacing in disgust and feeling nauseous. It was amazingly how now she went from signing on paper and pictures to now body parts of the people.

_**Couple hours later....**_

"Bye bye" Hinata waved to her fans as they went their separate ways, she then sighed with her head drooping low and the relaxation of her shoulders. Her hair was no longer put together neatly, instead it became some-what frizzy by standing out in the humidity air for far too long and the people that surrounded her didn't make it any better. Not with their hot breaths blowing her strands to and fro as they spoke out wanting autographs from her.

Hinata then looked around for her assistant Yuki, he had been gone since the crowd of fans showed up. "Yuki! Yuki where are you?"

"I'm h-here" a twitching hand rosed up from behind her. Hinata turned around to see her friend yet assistant on the ground twitching with shoe prints all over his so called pretty face as he would like to put it.

"Are you okay?" Hinata began to help him up off the ground as he wobbled to stand his ground.

"Oh, just peachy....NOT!!!. look at my face, my gorgeous face" he pointed out to a big shoe print that was from his forehead to his chin that stood out more from the other shoe prints.

"Just when I thought I was in the clear some brat practically DANCED on my face...not step...DANCED!!! I could've sworn she was doing the cha cha on it with glee" Yuki sulked with vein pop marks appearing on his head at the memory.

Hinata laughed nervously with twitching eyebrows. "Uh...there there," Hinata patted his back, not knowing anything else to do at the time. "How about we skip the shopping for today and skip on to get a bite to eat. I've heard of this really good restaurant close around here, though not many people go because I guess its not that fancy but lets check it out anyway okay."

Yuki nodded with his head still drooping low.

"But first we need to get make ourselves presentable, no need for a disguise anymore since we've already been spotted out" Hinata went and sat down by a nearby bench in front of a clothing store, taking out her brush for her hair and a moist towelette for Yuki's face out of her trench coat pockets.

After fixing themselves up, they hopped into the limo that waited for them at the corner of the side walk where a stop sign resided at and zoomed off down the highway.

"Miss Hinata, whats the name of the place?" Yuki asked as he began jotting down events of today in a memory book.

"Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant" she smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

XD! later days yesh!


	3. Chapter 3

_LOL...i thank you all for the reviews especially to the eager ones, i imagined you had an silly anime face going on when i read them (lol, no offense XD please) but seriously thank you. THIS WAS THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAD BEEN WAITING FOR lol (sorry i just can't stop laughing at the moment cause i was laughing when i had typed this....oh goodness..._

**_Disclamer: i don't own Naruto_**

**_enjoy..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant**_

Ichiraku's, not a whole lot of people shows up here at this place but it does have its days. Especially when the teenagers comes around to hang out and have fun. Thats the only time this restaurant really be busy because of a certain knucklehead be ordering countless of ramen bowls.

"KEEP'EM COMING OLD MAN!!!" Naruto shouted, holding a fork high into the air. He was already working on his sixth bowl for the day.

"Naruto, don't you think you had enough ramen?" Sakura asked behind a sweatdrop. She and the others were still on their first bowl of ramen. They were too fascinated by how fast Naruto was scarfing down those bowls of ramen, it was like he had an bottomless pit stomach.

Where the heck was he putting it all?

"WHAT?! NO WAY, I CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH RAMEN!!" He guffawed, catching the attention of other customers in the place. But he paid no mind to them, he continued to place several amounts of noodles into his mouth. Slurping them up one after another continuously out of the bowl with no rest stops.

"Bet fifty bucks he'll blow chunks afterwards" Kiba chuckled as he continued to eat his one bowl of ramen.

"Of course he's gonna blow, look how much noodles he's putting into his stomach" Ino replied with a bored expression, flipping through a fashion magazine and sipping on her glass of water.

"I agree with the pig for once" Sakura put on a cheshire cat grin. Ino grunted and glowered at her from the corners of her eyes. But her focus on Sakura soon turned to the door way after the door chimes had ringed, she looked at the girl then to her magazine, then back at the girl that stood in the doorway with a male standing beside her. Talking to the waitress that worked there.

"Sakura..." Ino whispered, grabbing a firm grim to Sakura's right sleeve, giving it numerous of hard tugs to get her attention away from Sasuke.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura frustratingly asked. Ino practically slapped the poor girl in the face with her magazine, showing her a specific article of the model that stood within eye sight of the restaurant.

Sakura looked at the magazine, then at the girl in the doorway, then at the magazine again. She kept up with the same motion until she became dizzy.

Sakura became at loss of words, her throat was becoming so dry that she drunk her whole glass of water then grabbed Sasuke's and began to drink his glass filled with water too.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Ino began tapping her fingers together with star shapes in her eyes and a big grin on her face.

"What do you mean 'what do we do'? Ask her to take pictures with us, give us an autograph, take us spinning in her LIMO!!" Sakura shouted that last part, throwing her fist up into the air. But then quickly covered her mouth.

"Limo?" the rest of the group asked curiously, well except for Naruto. He was up at the counter at the time to order some more ramen.

"Look, look" Ino pointed at the doorway, the rest began to look at who she was talking about.

"Hey isn't that Miss Hyuga, that international model?" Kiba blinked, then put on a grin.

"Yes yes, its her. AND SHE'S HERE!!!! AT THIS VERY RESTAURANT!!!" Ino and Sakura shouted in union. Causing Hinata to look there way when she and Yuki began to pass by their table.

"Crazy fans at two o' clock" Yuki whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata kindly waved to them and gave them a warm smile.

"Oh, oh. Did you see that? She waved to me" Ino squealed.

"No she waved to me" Sakura growled.

"In your dreams forehead" this time Ino stood up from her seat in got into Sakura's face. Sakura did the same.

"If you really wanna know who she was looking at, I say it was me" Kiba goofly grinned. Suddenly he felt a dark demonic aura above him, looking up, he saw the dark shadows of Sakura and Ino looking down on him with fire in their eyes. Kiba quietly sunk as low as he could into his seat, chuckling nervously.

After that little scene had passed, Sakura and Ino went back to their little argument. Saying things like 'i'll be a better friend to her than you any day' or like 'she wouldn't wanna be seen around places with someone like you'. To Sasuke, they were acting the same way they had been acting over him until they became high schoolers. Only this time it was over a girl.

No...A model.

"Would you two cool it, your both acting like crazed fan girls" Sasuke sighed.

"WE ARE CRAZED FAN GIRLS!!!" they both shouted into his ear. Sasuke placed his pinky finger into his ear, giving it a twist to get his hearing better again from the shouts.

"I have an idea, lets go talk to her" Sakura suggested with her index finger pointing high into the air.

"Thats a great idea" Ino gloated.

"OHOHOHOHOH!!!" the two stepped out from there seating positions and began marching there way towards their goal. Unaware that a certain blonde was in their path to victory with a hand full bowls of ramen, steadily making his way back to the table and trying to not spill the food.

"Hey, great, you girls came to help" Naruto grinned.

"Out of the way Naruto!" the girls spoke in union, swooshing pass by him and making turn in a complete circle. He then lost all balance of the ramen bowls and they went flying every where.

Upon the windows.

Some of the customers that was near him.

And backwards to a certain female with indigo hair.

"AH...LOOK OUT!!" Naruto shouted in warning, making the model turn to his attention but all she saw was a bowl ramen coming at her in full speed.

Then....

[_splat]_

_Pause..._

_Re-wind...._

_Play..._

_[splat, splat, splat]_

The restaurant was full of silence...dead silence. Not a single word was heard, tension fill the air and began to get thicker by the minute. The medium sized bowl of ramen was plastered onto Miss Hyuga's face, slowly sliding down onto her blouse to her skirt and then hit the floor in a crash by her high heel shoes.

Hot noodles clung onto her body like glue, slowly dripping off of her one by one onto the floor. Every one in the restaurant anticipated her next move. What would she do?

Would she scream?

Would she go over and slap him the face?

Would she...sue him for every penny he had?

No one knew...

"Ah i'm sorry, sorry, I am so sorry" Naruto waved his hands around in defense, apologizing over and over again in the quiet restaurant.

Hinata slowly began to peel off the excess ramen from her face and clothes, it left stains upon her but she remained calm for now...that is until she gets out of the public's eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU JUST NOODLEIZED NARUTO!!!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the top of there lungs in the quiet restaurant.

Naruto looked clueless and simply shrugged.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Sakura cracked her knuckles and began to pummel Naruto, giving him a nice hard shaking until she got too carried away and smacked him towards Hinata's way. Head first.

Naruto was sent flying, unable to stop his motion. And then...disaster number two happened.

[_CHUUU] _

_(A/N: that kissy sound XD)_

Every face in the restaurant became shockingly pale when Naruto's lips came in for a landing upon the model, Hinata's ramen tasteful lips.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!??" the whole restaurant shouted in union. Sakura and Ino was on the verge of passing out and giving Naruto a good beating at the same time.

Hinata stood their with the biggest blush that ever appeared on her face, lavender eyes wide with shock that some one took her first kiss and she didn't even know the guy yet.

Naruto was just as bout as red as she was, staring back into her eyes in shock and fear.

After a good minute that seemed like hours, he finally broke from her own lips. Panicking and doing even more apologizing to her that is until Hinata rosed up her right hand in mid-air, making Naruto pause. A nearby customer handed Hinata a napkin to clear the rest of the ramen off her face, the owner of the place ran over to her to also apologize to her but she simply and calmly closed her eyes with her hand still up in mid-air.

Sighing, she re-opened her eyes and looked at Naruto; who tensed up. Embracing himself on the worst yet to come.

"C'mon Yuki, it seems I've had more than enough to eat here today" she forced a smile upon her face on the outside...but on the inside she was shouting.

_'THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!! LOOK AT MY HAIR!! FIRST HUMITY NOW RAMEN!!!, WHY DOES THIS HAPPENS TO ME ONLY!!!? though he is kind of cute...NO!!! AAAAAHHHH I'M SO EMBARASSED!!! but oh my goodness what a kisser...AH NO! HE STOLED MY FIRST KISS! WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!?'_

Calmly Hinata walked towards the doorway with Yuki following her but not before stopping next to Naruto with a glare and speaking in a deep creepy voice. "You, boy, what is your name?"

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" Naruto shook nervously. Feeling cold chills go up and down his spine.

Yuki began to write his name in the event book, nodding his head from time to time then slammed it shut and looked at Naruto once more with an even more hideous glare or more like a death glare. Naruto gulped.

"I will be sure to give Miss Hinata Hyuga your name for the record as well as the rest of her family members, this will be your first and last time that you would put that mouth of yours onto hers. Have a pleasant day Sir Uzumaki." With that said, Yuki headed out the door to meet up with Hinata who was waiting in the limo.

Once the crowd heard the screeches of the limo zooming off, they all surrounded Naruto without a minute to spare.

"Dude I thought you were dead for sure" Kiba grinned.

"I would've decked you on the spot if I was in her shoes" Sasuke smirked, which caused Naruto to growl at him.

"This is all your fault Naruto, next time hold one bowl at a time" Ino clinched her fist and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Yea, because of you we didn't get to talk to her" Sakura too began to hit him on the head.

"I can't believe she was so nice about it, I heard she usually have a bitch fit when something goes wrong" an older women spoke in the crowd.

"I wonder if that model would ever get the smell of ramen off her clothes" a male teenager spoke while looking out the window where the limo had been parked at at the time.

"Hmm...model?" Naruto blinked.

"YES!!!" Ino and Sakura, including Kiba, all shouted into his ear.

"Miss Hinata Hyuga is an international famous model, she travels from place to place. Sporting the latest fashions and doing runway shows all over the globe" Ino happily spoke.

"Look here," Sakura handed Naruto a magazine that featured an article with Hinata in it modeling in different clothes, even in a swim suit. "She's the one you noodleized and smooched"

Naruto blinked once, twice, and a third time. "WWWHHHAAATTT!!!" his face dropped. His thoughts went back to when Yuki spoke to him. _'I will be sure to give Miss Hinata Hyuga your name for the record as well as the rest of her family members'. _

"I'm doomed" his head dropped deadly.

"That you are my friend, that you are" Kiba smiled and patted Naruto on the back.

"Your lucky her father wasn't here at the time or you would've been in serious trouble" Ino nodded.

"Yea, I heard her father ran a mafia gang" Sakura grinned.

"Really, huh, I heard he owns half of Konoha" Kiba began hop into the conversation.

"I also heard about this guy who was more like yourself Naruto end up missing for laying a finger on his daughter" Ino devilishly grinned in a lie. The rest of group began to laugh at Naruto expense when he turned pale. Though the crowd continued to gossip uncontrollably, ignoring the group of teens.

Having heard of too much information and having the shock of KISSING a model, Naruto had fainted.

* * *

_**Meanwhile inside of the limo....**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs, making her voice echo out into the bustling city. "Can you believe this!! LOOK AT ME YUKI!! JUST LOOK AT ME!!"

"I-I'm looking" Yuki sweatdropped.

"I HAVE THE STAINS OF RAMEN!! RAAAMMMENN!!!!" Hinata dropped her head deadly. "Not that I mind since a cute guy did it but...FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! THIS WOULD TAKE A WEEK TO GET OUT OF MY HAIR!!....although I do smell absolutely delicious" she grinned.

"Rawr... could be your new perfume hon'" Yuki smiled and nodded.

Hinata giggled then pulled the hem end of her top and placed it into her mouth to taste it. "And I taste pretty good, too bad I didn't actually get to feed myself properly at the time."

"Instead you had a face full, oh by the way I got the name of your so called attacker" Yuki began to open up the book he had when he put down Naruto's name.

"He really wasn't an attacker Yuki, more like a clumsy boy who meant no harm" she smiled and nodded.

"Oh really? Then how come I saw your lips tighten up during your oh so polite smile back there when you got face planted...no...more like attacked by a bunch of ODDLES OF NOODLES!!!" Yuki laughed while holding the sides of his stomach. Hinata could only grunt.

"Ahem..name please Yuki" she coldly stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

Yuki's laughter toned down to nervous chuckles and then he 'ahem-ed' to continue. "Right, well his name is Naruto Uzumaki" he nodded as a matter of factly.

"Naruto Uzumaki" she glanced out the window of the limo, watching the buildings pass one by one in her view.

"Eh...right, Naruto Uzumaki" Yuki nodded with a serious face.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Hinata sighed but not in a dreamingly manner.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Yuki's eyebrows began to twitch.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata then turned to Yuki who's lips were twitching into a smile.

"Yes, his name is Naruto Uzumaki" he nodded.

"Oh I already know that, i'm just getting the name into my memory Yuki. By the way, why are you repeating after me?" she blinked. Yuki's face dropped cluelessly because he didn't know why himself.

"I-i don't know Miss Hyuga, I really don't know, i'm lost right now" he slouched down further into his seat, or more like sulking.

Not a moment too soon, the limo came to the gates of the Hyuga Manor. As the gates began to open, the limo steadily pulled up next to the front double doors. The limo driver hopped out the front to let Hinata and Yuki out. Upon their arrival, Hanabi, Hinata's sister, came bursting out through the doors to greet her.

"HINATA DARLING!!! YOUR HOME!!" Hanabi gave Hinata a tight embrace. Hinata laughed nervously at Hanabi's too proper tone of voice.

"Hanabi, why are you talking like that?" Hinata lips twitched to keep a smile on her face.

"Just being classy, but enough about that. What happened to you? You smell like ramen and," Hanabi grabbed onto Hinata's top from the middled and placed it into her mouth. "Taste like ramen too?"

"I had a little accident, but its no big deal" the model lightly laughed.

"No big deal," Yuki stepped up next to her.

"Hanabi, darling, she was practically attacked by countless of noodles today. It was an utter catastrophe, ramen was everywhere and I mean everywhere. Even a noodle was hanging out from the bottom inside of her top in Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant, oh my god you should've been there. Not only that--" Hinata bumped him in the arm before he spoke another word.

"Yuki" she whispered.

"Hang on dear, i'm not finished" he waved at her. "Not only that, this boy who's name is Naruto Uzumaki came flying out of nowhere and stole your sister's first kiss. Oh the tragic" Yuki shook is head in shame.

Hanabi's eyes grew wide in surprisment. She looked from Yuki to Hinata then to Yuki once again and back to Hinata; that was blushing in embarrassment from remembering the scene.

"Oh. My. Gosh..." Hanabi paused then brought a big cheshire cat grin to her face. "NEJI!!!" she yelled to the top of her lungs. Hinata tried her best to shush her sister but it wasn't working.

"NEJI, NEJI, NEJI!!!!!" Hanabi called out again.

"Hanabi please" Hinata looked around at the people who was beginning to look their way at the shout of Hanabi's call.

"Whats going on?"

That voice made Hinata tense up, she looked from Hanabi to her cousin who now stood a few feet in front of them.

"I have something to tell you" Hanabi sung out happily.

Hinata's head dropped deadly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

XD! later days Yesh!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry that it took me quite awhile...i got caught up in drawing once again -_-; *gets hit by bricks* _ anyways, i also have been busy with some plans/schedules of moving....AGAIN!!! *_

_sigh* when will it end. Oh by the way Thanks for all the alerts, reviews and other things as well as filling up my e-mail with the news of it._

**Disclamer: i don't own naruto, kishimoto-sama ^_^ does**

_oh and plz excuse the typos and other stuff, i really don't have that much time to go over it like i need to so just bare with me m'kay_

**enjoy...**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Hyuga Manor**_

Ahh, Hyuga Manor. Such a lovely home with its lush grass around the place. Birds chirping every so calmly in the trees, the smooth flow of the grand fountain in the court yard. Peace was a natural vibe to this place, everything was in order. Not a single word or thing out of place....

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!??" **

Well...so much for peace and quiet thanks to Hiashi Hyuga, the head honcho of Hyuga Manor. Who was in so much rage that the whole household shook like an earthquake, causing the servants to duck and doge from any danger.

"I-it was just an accident father" Hinata's eyebrows twitched as she smiled nervously behind a sweatdrop at her father's furious expression, poking her index finger into each other.

After Hanabi told Neji of the little incident that happened at the restaurant with Hinata, he too had a fit and demanded any kind of information from Yuki about Naruto Uzumaki. Sadly and scared out of his wits...and perhaps peed in his pants, Yuki could only give the name then hide in fear far away as possible from Neji.

Angrily, Neji had grabbed a hold to Hinata's wrist and dragged her like a rag doll to Hiashi and told him the news.

And now we come to this, Hinata standing before her outraged father as well as the rest of the household and a few body guards here and there.

"ACCIDENT!!? ACCIDENT!!!," Hiashi stood strait up from his cushy seat of his spacious, luxurious office. "An accident is when you knock over a drink with out thinking, An ACCIDENT is when you run into the bumper of some ones vehicle without paying attention to your actions." He began to walk around the office with his hands behind his back.

"But it was, its not like I ACTUALLY wanted him to kiss me father. It happened so quickly I didn't have time to duck. It's not like he GRABBED me and say 'hey how's about a smooch baby'. You know you should really lighten up father, the anger issue is not a good image for you" Hinata folded her arms sassily all the while watching her father walk around the room behind a cold stare, that is until he charged towards her.

"YOU DARE TO SPEAK BACK TO ME IN THAT TONE YOUNG LADY!!!!" Hiashi grabbed her by the arm tightly and gave her a firm shake. "DON'T YOU EVER TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!!. I knew having you going out and about would do you no good, your picking up bad habits that is going to make me loose all respect for you. Models these days." after he shook her more than a few times he finally released her, making Hinata grab onto her arm in pain since he squeezed her so tightly. He even left a red hand print upon her smooth milky skin.

The room had turned into silence, everyone anticipated Hiashi's next move as he began to once more walk around the office room. Then he finally spoke...

"I want to see this Naruto Uzumaki who stole my daughter's lips, better yet, I WANT HIS HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!!...NO WAIT, I WANT HIS BODY IN A CELL UNTIL HE ROTS!!! BETTER YET, KEEP HIM IN THE CELL UNTIL THE CELL ROTS ON TOP OF HIM!!!...then after that...PUT HIM ANOTHER CELL AND LET THAT CELL ROT ON TOP OF HIM!!!" Hiashi then grabbed his prize winning katana off the wall and began swinging away, not caring of what he was breaking or who he was going to hit. He was too angry to care.

Everyone in the room began to duck, cover, doge, roll, anything they could do to not get chopped up in sushi bits. "NEJI MY BOY!!!"

Neji frozed as chills began to run up and down his spine. "Yes uncle Hiashi?" he gulped.

"PREPARE YOURSELF!!!" Hiashi came swing at full speed, causing Neji to run around in circles away from his uncle. He was not ready to spar today, oh no, not in his good suit he was wearing for his hot date tonight. He wanted to look his best for Hinata's friend and traveling fashion assistant. TenTen.

"AAAHHH W-WAIT A MINUTE!! NOT TODAY UNCLE!!!" Neji continuously kept running around in the office non-stop away from his uncle who by the way was steady swinging left and right at Neji's head and giving out battle cries in the process.

Hinata and Hanabi on the other hand, as well as the servants in the room began to walk out quietly while Hiashi was occupied with Neji and silently closing the door behind them.

The servants went back to their daily duty while Hinata and Hanabi just stood out in the hall a few feet away from the door. "So Hinata, how was it" Hanabi winked and gently elbowed her sister's side but Hinata didn't seem to hear her.

She was going in a trance into her thoughts, her eyelids lowered at the memory of what happened at the restaurant and ever so slowly she brought her finger tips to touch her own lips. Still feeling the light sting HE left on her by that unknown so called forced kiss.

Never in her life she felt so good and yet so angered at the same time. She was on the verge of mixed emotions already and she didn't even know anything about the guy except for his name that Yuki reported.

"N...Naruto Uzu-ma-ki..." she lightly gasped to herself as the name softly rolled off her tongue and carried into the air as a whisper.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Hanabi looked up at her sister in suspicion of her blank behavior. Hinata blinked for a moment then patted the top of Hanabi's head as she began to stroll away from her without a word spoken back to her sister.

As Hinata walked down the hallway, Yuki ran up to her; looking over her shoulders to make sure Neji was no where in sight. He sighed in relief. "Hinata, dear, are you okay?"

"Um...i'm fine Yuki" she spoke in a low tone, so low that Yuki had to lean down to her mouth to hear her.

"By the way you have a meeting with the model agency today" He began flipping to the schedule book as he kept in step beside her.

"Cancel it..."

"Okay" he blinked, shocked that she would do such a thing since she never canceled a meeting with the agency. He then continued.

"Your box of girl scout cookies showed up at the door today"

"Don't want any...i'm going on a diet" Hinata shook her head.

"Right, There was also a phone call for you from this guy named Shino Aburame. He says are you still on for ballroom dancing lessons today?"

"Not today" Hinata sighed tiredly.

"Okay then i'll be sure to let him know." Yuki nodded and began to separate from Hinata to give her some space after the family talk with her father had went down moments ago but Hinata quickly grabbed onto his arm to make him stop in his steps.

"Yuki, would you do me a favor?"

"Ah sure Miss Hinata" he blinked when she had brought a grin to her face, and not the sweet and innocent grin either. It was more like...a sneaky grin.

"If I sneak out would you keep it a secret from my father?"

Yuki practically choked on his own spit by her words, how could he hold information from Hiashi. Her father. He wasn't the type of person who could actually hold a secret, he always let people in on the 'know' of what be going on in the manor and outside the manor.

"Miss Hinata, w-why on earth would you want to sneak out for? Is it because of that clumsy boy from the restaurant?" he became flabbergasted.

"No...its not that at all," Hinata darted her orbs to the plan wall next to her, admiring it like it was the most interesting wall in the world. "I just want to go to this club that i've been wanting to go to for a long time but never got the chance to because of my father wouldn't allow it, on the count of the interesting characters that shows up."

"Well, I guess so but I can't promise you that I can hold it for long."

"Thats fine," Hinata jumped on him with a hug. "I won't be too long, so you don't have to follow me like you always do okay" she put on a reassuring smile to make him believer her words.

"Alright, by the way...what is the name of this club you speak of" Yuki and Hinata began walking once more towards her room to pick out an outfit.

"Two words...Club Slash" she sighed happily while giving her hair a little flirtatious flip.

"Why on earth would you wanna go there? Out of all the clubs in Konoha, you wanna go there?" Yuki blinked with wide eyes.

"I'm going okay," Hinata glared at him hatefully. "Enough said Yuki."

_**Elsewhere in the manor....**_

"_Is this the right information"_ a voice spoke in disguise over the receiver of a mini cellular phone that a female servant was holding up to her ear on the sly. She was nowhere near within ear short or eye sight.

"Yes, she said she was going to the Slash Club tonight" the servant nodded.

"_Hinata, Hinata,"_ the voiced laughed on the other end._ "You better watch your back, i'll show you how to get a bitch fit out of this world, it'll be a bang."_ the person on the other end had hung all the while still laughing like a mad man.

The servant girl however tucked the mini cellular phone underneath the bun of her brown hair and went back to work like nothing happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

"Man, you should've seen the look on Naruto's face!" Kiba spoke in a rather too loud of a tone, while the rest of the crew such as the girls and guy friends all guffawed at the memory of Naruto planting a big one on Miss Hinata at the restaurant earlier that afternoon.

Naruto glowered at Kiba for not keeping it to himself, not that it mattered anyway cause either one of them was going to tell the rest of the gang.

"I knew we should've went to Ichiraku's today, I told Shikamaru lets go there for our date but nooo we went cloud gazing" Temari glared at her boyfriend next to her. Shikamaru just simply shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining about it earlier. You were too busy telling me to go deeper and faster, not to mention hollering out my name too" he chuckled at a now fuming blushing Temari while the everyone in the front room rooted and howled like a pack of wolves.

"SHIKA-KUN!!!" she shouted standing up from her seating position angrily.

"What's the point of denying Temari, everybody know that you and Shikamaru be wearing out the bed springs" Sakura smiled while sticking out her tongue teasingly.

"Well...not everybody" Sasuke spoke out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey thats right, your brothers Temari. They don't know that your knocking boots with Shikamaru!!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

Suddenly...

_knock, knock_

"More visitors?" Naruto stood up to go answer the door. The minute he opened it, his face dropped and quickly he slammed the door back. Turning around to his friends with a pale face like he seen a ghost.

"Who was it Naruto?" Ino asked, annoyed by his weird behavior all of a sudden.

"Ga...Ga...Gaaaaa...Gaaa..." Naruto couldn't even speak on the name, he was afraid for Shikamaru.

Did they hear what he said earlier?

Did they just showed up or have they been standing there for some time now?

"Ga Ga?" Kiba looked puzzled. "Naruto aren't you a little too old to be speaking in baby language." he added chuckling.

Naruto rapidly shook his head, leaning up against the door like he had been spotlighted by the police for a crime he committed. Tired of waiting on the other side, Temari's brothers knocked the door down off its hinges. Not caring that Naruto was underneath them with now a back pain.

"Gaara...Kankuro, w-what are you two doing here?" Temari gulped.

"Well we actually was just passing by the place until we heard Naruto's loud mouth about you and Shikamaru" Kankuro smirked all the while searching for the pineapple hair-styled boy.

"Speaking of Shikamaru...were is he? We wanna give him our.....blessings" Gaara looked around the room at everyone, making everybody else; except for Naruto, look around the room.

"Yea where did he go? He was hear a minute ago?" Ino blinked with an invisible question mark over her head.

**OUTSIDE....**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

**INSIDE....**

"Shika-kun?" Temari hopped up and ran outside to see her boyfriend running as far as he legs could carry him away from Naruto's house. Right now that place was danger zone to him at the moment.

"C'mon Kankuro" Gaara charged down the street along with Kankuro, chasing after Shikamaru who magically began to go super fast at the sight of Temari's brothers a few feet behind him.

"GAARA!, KANKURO!, DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!!! I'M COMING SHIKA-BABY!!" Temari shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran after all three of them.

"Bet fifty he won't make it home" Kiba grinned.

"What is it with you and these bets?" Ino glared at him.

"What? Can a guy make a little money?" Kiba shrugged.

"Whatever" Ino sighed.

"Well, i'm officially tired of this place and everyone in it" Sasuke stood up, making Sakura fall off his lap and onto the floor with a thud, making Ino giggle devilishly at her. Of course she did manage to glared at her while rubbing the pain away from her bottom.

"Since its the weekend how about we go and party. I know someone who would let us in for free" Kiba nodded.

"Okay, lets all go get ready then" Sakura smiled, hopping up off the floor.

"Er...what about the dobe?" Sasuke pointed to an unconscious Naruto on the ground with the door still of top of him.

"Eh...he'll catch up. NOW LETS GO!!!" Ino ran towards the door, followed by the rest as they trampled all over him.

Especially Sasuke who enjoyed it so much that he went back in Naruto's apartment then trampled on him again on his way out. Practically jumping on the door like he was on the trampoline, laughing like a mad man. That is until Sakura grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Hyuga Manor/ night**_

It was near going on eight thirty, every Hyuga and servant was getting ready for bed except for one. Hinata walked through the halls in her satin robe to make it appear like she was getting ready for bed as well. Up ahead of her, she caught the sight of her father coming out of Hanabi's room like he normally do after he tells her goodnight.

Quietly and quickly, she came closer and closer to him until they passed each other. Only making eye contact until they no longer could see each other. Then he stopped a few feet away from her.

"Goodnight Hinata"

Hinata stopped in her tracks, furrowing her eyebrows and held her head hanging low. It took a good five minutes before she spoke back. Telling him goodnight as well as she began to head for her room again.

Once she was out of eyesight from him, she had ran the rest of the way towards her room. The minute she entered, she locked the door and threw her robe to the side to reveal her outfit in the mirror. Her outfit consist of a black jump suit with oval shaped holes on the side of the leg part of the outfit while the top half was in halter top form, a silver chain loose belt around her waist and a pair five inch stilettos. She also left her hair untamed for the wild look.

After making sure everything was good and right, she carefully stood upon her dresser and opened up her window. A cool gentle breeze entered her room and ran through her hair, also causing her to squint her eyes and shiver just a little bit but not much. She thought about getting her coat but didn't want to waste no more time of getting out of the manor.

"Damn this is high..." she bit onto her thumb nail thinking on how she was going to get out. Certainly she couldn't jump her way down, she would really hurt herself if she did that or die from the fall. Hinata began scanning her room for anything to help her out until she came across her bed sheets.

Snapping her fingers at the idea, she hopped down from the desk then grabbed her bedspread and any other material she could tie up together. After that little time she had wasted, Hinata finally threw the mixed material out the window and tied the other end to her bed knob; giving it a tug to make sure it was secured tightly.

Steadily she began to make her way out the window, laughing devilishly to herself.

"Slash Club here I come" she whispered into the wind. Unknowingly to her, someone was watching Hinata as she now began to scurry away from the manor and doing gymnastics move to hop over the secured fence to meet a car that had pulled up next to her on the black pavement.

"Where you off to at this hour sister?" her sibling spoke to herself as she watched the vehicle drive off into the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

XD later days!


	5. Chapter 5

Slash Club:

The Slash Club has always been busy on weekends. Especially if there's a lot of teens there. it's the most popular hang out for most of them and the fashions they wear in the club can be down right ridiculous, scary, or colorful. Some come normal and some don't, it didn't really matter as long as they got to drink the illegal stuff. And it was all thanks to the owner of the place to have such a secret cool teen hangout.

Hinata arrived to her destination in one peace thanks to her good friend TenTen who dropped her off while she was on her way to meet up with Neji, who too snuck out of the house at an earlier time to get things set up for a date with TenTen.

"Thanks TenTen, you're a life saver" Hinata grinned genuinely.

"Well gee Hinata, I didn't know I was candy" TenTen giggled as well as Hinata. She waved her goodbye and drove away in the darkness of the hidden tunnel she came through.

Hinata automatically started dancing to the blaring music inside the building from where she stood on the outside. It seems like the club was really hype tonight at the jams of "Next is the E remix" by Moby. She began shaking her hips and throwing her hands into the air as she danced her way towards the old building.

(_look him up on ____, it's the song from the movie "Cool World")_

"Hello Mr. Bouncer" Hinata waved up at the big husky guy in front of her, all the while continuing her dancing.

"First time seeing you around here" He spoke in a deep voice while eyeing her up and down.

"Well that's cause it is my first time being here. Aren't you going to let me by or continue to have a conversation with me?" she smiled as innocently as she could.

"Go on in" He spoke out once again and stepped aside to open the door for her to go in. "Have a good time" he waved but Hinata just ignored him. Stepping inside the place she gasped in awe on how it looked.

Colorful lights flashed in every direction, bouncing off the brick walls and boarded up windows. The place would've been pitch black if it wasn't for the lights in the first place.

There were the affects of fog in the place and a lot of crowed people on the dance floor, dancing there butts off to another song that was starting up. Some were competing against each other and some were dancing with glow sticks. What really shocked her the most were the cages in the place.

She couldn't believe they had cages, AND there quite a few girls dancing in them. The more Hinata saw, the more excited she became. She was just shaking with excitement. After observing the place, she eased on over into the crowd of people. Blending in perfectly with them.

No one would even guess that a model came into a place like this. Which was good for her, she didn't feel like signing autographs tonight or any of the sort.

"WOOOO!!!" Hinata yelled while swinging a hand into the air. And the rest of the dancers followed her lead just for fun and heck of it.

Across the room sat a pack of four friends.

"Come on Kiba, come dance with us. Be our Toyfriend" one girl said out of six of them, copying the saying "Toyfriend". The song that played next by David Guetta and Wynter.

Now make that three friends.

Kiba smirked cockily as he let himself be dragged by the group of pretty girls. Most of the girls in the club new Kiba very well, he was a regular thanks to the owner who let him in anytime he wanted. Not only that, he was quite the charmer too.

"Hmph" grunted Naruto all the while glaring over at Kiba and his girl fans. Sipping on juice since he did not want any liquor like the rest of them. He wanted to be sober on his way back home.

"What's the matter dobe? Mad because he's getting the attention from the ladies?" Sasuke snickered.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Sasu-gay. Looks like Sakura is getting some attention herself over there" Naruto grinned as he pointed to a group of guys were dancing with Sakura. Making a sandwich with her, and she was the fresh deli meat that they all wanted.

Sasuke growled while squeezing the glass cup in his hand until he broke it. Not caring if his hand got all bloody, he coolly stood up and made his way over to the dance floor towards Sakura.

"Heh heh, serves you right for stepping on me earlier." Naruto spoke to no one in particular in a low tone of voice. After finishing his juice, Naruto continued to sit by the bar. Sighing, thinking, Why the heck did he decided to join the crew in the first place after what they just did to him back at home.

First Temari's brothers breaks down his door, he friends ran out on him all the while STEPPING on him on their way out while he was under the door. AND Sasuke came back to stomp on him again. They didn't even really tell him where they were going but he kind of heard it even though it was kind of fuzzy.

"Tch…" Naruto frowned.

"What's the matter with you" Shikamaru spoke up after finally coming out of a daze. Naruto looked over towards him. He had completely forgot Shikamaru was sitting next to him this whole time. Hell, perhaps anybody could forget since he really don't say much…or do much. Well maybe with Temari, but anywho…

"Nothing, excepted the fact of tired of my so called friends making me like the village idiot among them" Naruto shrugged.

"Oh yea…you think you got problems MAN!!!" Shikamaru stood and shouted while pointing a finger at Naruto. Naruto just looked at him crazily.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE CHASED BY SOMEONE'S BROTHERS!!! HUH!!" Shikamaru continued to freak out while Naruto eased away.

"IT WASN'T PRETTY MAN, IT WAS NOT PRETTY!!!. You have no idea what they did to me when they caught me…not even Temari was able to stop them. That is until she threaten them with blackmail." Shikamaru continued to ramble on about. "I'll never be the same again" he sighed while placing a palm on his forehead.

By then, Naruto was long gone from the bar and away from a crazed Shikamaru. He casually headed to the dance floor and started to rock along to the beat of another song the DJ began to play.

With the lights flashing a fast tempo and more fog creeping around on the dance floor, it was kind of hard to tell who was who. Especially for the cerulean blue eyed blonde boy.

In the meantime, Hinata was enjoying herself to the fullest. Up to this point she knew she could be in trouble if her father did his nightly bed check to see if her sister and herself as well as Neji was still soundly sleep.

But did she care at all?

Hell no.

Naruto on the other hand kept pushing through the crowd of dancing people, he even had to shout a little bit to grasp there attention if they were about to knock him down.

One girl specifically was dancing just a tad too crazy and almost knocked him down until he grabbed her on her shoulders to stop her. He couldn't really tell who the girl was because of the lights flashing about in the club and the fog but he could tell that she was pretty and a bit unique by the pale lit up eyes when she turned her head around to look up at him with her back facing him.

"Oh, excuse me," Hinata yelled lightly over the blaring music with a grin. "I didn't mean to bump into you so roughly." she huffed afterwards out of tiredness of dancing.

"Its okay, I caught you just in time" Naruto yelled back with a grin, and still holding onto her shoulders.

Hinata stared up into his smiling fox like face, she wanted to get a good look at him but couldn't because of the lights and fog made it hard to see who she bumped into. She squinted a little but then just brushed it off her shoulder that she really wouldn't get a good look at him until it would be time to go when the club closes so she would just have to wait. In her thoughts she figured he would be cute just by the tone of his voice and the smile he had on his face even though she really couldn't see him well.

"Um…since your okay now, you could let go of me you know" Hinata awkwardly coughed into her fist while averting her attention someplace else.

"Oh," Naruto quickly snatched his hands away from her. He completely forget that he was holding onto her because he was too focused into his thoughts. Thinking his luck must have changed around for the remaining of the day just by a bump of what he could tell, a very pretty girl.

Little did the two know that they had met previously under bad circumstances.

By ramen and a stolen kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold onto you for that long" he continued after the pause between them. Shyly turning his head while placing his arms behind him.

With a small delighted "hmph" Hinata shrugged her shoulders and began to walk past him to another area. Within three inches from him, Naruto did the unthinkable. He grabbed Hinata by the arm, making her stop in her tracks. Not looking back at her, he took a deep breath and began to speak once more.

"Um…I'm not very good at asking very pretty girls to dance…sooooo" he faded out and began to nervously sweat on his forehead.

"Sooooo…." Hinata copied with a small grin. Waiting for him to finish speaking, which he just couldn't do.

"Are you afraid that I might reject you after your question?" she glanced back at him. Still he said nothing, he just gulped a bit.

Hinata raised her free hand and began to snicker into it. "Don't be afraid, if first you don't succeed then try again." Hinata slid out of Naruto clutches and patted his hand afterwards. "Whenever your ready to finish your question for me, feel free to look me up. I'll be here all night okay, later" she waved.

Naruto quickly turned around, only to see her walking away from him like she was on a runway at a fashion show. Hips twisting and wild wavy indigo hair flowing gracefully with her strut. "Damn" he cursed to himself with frown. Angry at himself for becoming shy for the first time in his life. He was never like this whenever he asked Sakura out all those times before. So why start now?

"I didn't know I that much affect on guys, poor boy, he couldn't even speak up to me" Hinata flipped her hair with a smirk on her face. Speaking lowly to herself. "All he had to do was ask, I wouldn't have rejected him on the spot….or maybe I would've, who knows" she shrugged. "Why the hell am I speaking my thoughts out loud?" she questioned herself and shook her head to dismiss it as she made her way to the bar.

Meanwhile at the bar area,

"Wooo, let me go get something to drink ladies" came the laughter of the so called lady killer himself, Kiba. He was making his way towards the bar where Shikamaru was staring off in space mumbling things like women are troublesome and so are there family members. He really wasn't the type to party, so he was there for emergencies like for instants if his friends ends up drunk, he'd be the designated driver.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Kiba question him, Shikamaru took a glance at him then looked the other way. Completely ignoring him. Only if Kiba knew, only if he knew.

"O-kay then don't speak" Kiba grinned as he began to order his drink. After that, he sat on the barstool and waited for his drink, in the meantime he began to scan the room and who was on the far end of the bar. He did a double take after he spotted the beauty at the end of that bar. He could tell she had indigo hair and pale eyes just by her sitting there near the normal non-flashing lights by the bar.

"Heeeelllllooooo nurse" he smirk. Copying the phrase from a well known old cartoon.

Hinata, at the other end of the bar didn't pay any attention at first. She was just rocking to the next mix up the DJ had spinning until she glance around and caught Kiba looking at her in a very wolfish looking smirk. If he grinned any more wolfish he could audition for a tex avery cartoon.

"Hmm" Hinata grinned to herself cunningly. Since he seem to keep staring at her, she begun to stare right back. She even added in a small wave. Which she shouldn't have did, in that moment, Kiba practically flew over to her side and didn't care who he knocked out the way.

"Hello hello, how are you doing Ms….?" he faded off, wanting to her speak up her name. But she didn't.

"Ms. Is just find since you truly don't know me and I'm doing fine, thank you for asking" she turned towards him fully so he could get a good view of her in the dim bar light.

"Well, I was hoping that we could get to know each other. If only you could give me your name" Kiba smirked and so did Hinata. "Why do you want to my name first? I thought a gentleman was suppose to speak up his name first before asking a lady such as myself….sir."

Kiba blinked a few times then shook off the smart gesture she made at him. "Okay then," Kiba cleared his throat. "I'm Kiba, what's yours" he grinned and waited for her to speak next.

"Nice name, I'm Hin…"

"WOULD YOU DANCE WITH ME PRETTY GIRL?!"

Kiba cringed at the loudness of the voice that just came up behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who that was. It was so Obvious.

"So you finally came around" Hinata smiled. Naruto gave a fast nod. "Sure, I've been waiting" Hinata held out her hand and Naruto gladly took it. Not only was he happy to have her hand into his, but got her away from Kiba in a split second. This night was becoming better and better by the minute.

"Damn you Naruto" Kiba shook a fist at him. Naruto on the other struck up a middle finger at him as he kept walking towards the dance floor with Hinata at his side. "That was rude" Hinata spoke up. Naruto just shrugged.

They came to a empty spot on the floor to get ready to dance, but there was a problem in the process. Out of all the upbeat songs they had played, the DJ just now want to play a freaking slow song.

"Great, a slow song" Naruto spoke sarcastically.

"You took too long to ask when fast songs were playing" Hinata stood with her hands behind her back, gently rocking from side to side.

"Well I might as well make the best of it, though I must warn you….I'm not very good a slow dancing" he grinned sheepishly behind a sweat drop.

"It's okay, I can teach you" Hinata stopped her movement and held up her hands, she begin to wrapped them around his neck. "Place your hands on my hips and let the music move you." Naruto nodded and did as he was told while holding his breath.

"Breathe, I'm not going to bite you. And I promise you I'm not contagious either, I'm just a simple girl in a business world of mod…..um…just relax" Hinata quickly looked away, mentally cursing to herself that she almost blew her cover. Luckily Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on not messing up.

As they danced away, Hinata had an uneasy feeling. It felt like someone was stabbing her back with a harsh glare. And someone was giving her a harsh glare or more like icy from across the room.

"Ooh, you are so in trouble" she spoke under her breath.

"Did you find her?" came another voice but it was bit deeper and yet not, it was like he was going through puberty or something.

"Yea, I found her alright" the girl grunted.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry that it took me quite awhile to update, really i am. Things have been happening to me IRL and i wasnt sure if i was going to get back to this story since i lost inspiration of it as well but as i was reading over my previous entries i started to feel the story again. This maybe kind of short-ish but at least its up here. I'm going to try my best to finish this, i can't promise you that i can but i'll at least try. At the moment i'm also working on an Original Story too that came to mind in a dream, i'm going to put that up though. At least not yet. _

_Also if your a Sonic the Hedgehog lover, i am working on an Amy rose story though its some what gruesome. I'll post it in that section much later._

_In the Meantime enjoy the update._

**Disclaimer: Of course you all know that i don't own any of the Naruto characters or any other things that you might get the hint of in this storie (_Such as the slash club that's from the movie "Cool World"_ )**

**enjoy... out**

P.S might be a few typos, i didn't get a chance to thoroughly re-read this so please excuse it and me for being sleepy while typing this out. LoL

* * *

Slash Club pt.2

"Not bad, not bad at all" Hinata grinned as Naruto began to get better upon dancing to the slow song...that is until it went off and started an up beat song once more.

Hinata then backed away from and started move to the other end of the club room but Naruto stopped her again for the third time that night, having a firm hold to her arm but tight enough to hurt her.

"Wait, can we dance to this song too?" he asked while looking straight into her eyes.

Hinata looked around nervously. For some odd reason the scene in the club wasn't feeling alright anymore. "I-I" she began to stutter.

"What's the matter? did do or say something wrong?" Naruto blinked in worry.

"If i did i'm sor-" Hinata halted his apology with her index finger upon his lips.

"No it's not that. You did nothing wrong" she calmly spoke in a audible tone over the blaring of the music. "It's just that-" she didn't even get to finish for a mysterious grab to her shoulder caused her to stay silent.

"Well look it what we have here" came the voice of a female. "I think some one should've stayed home" she giggled afterwards.

Hinata frowned at the voice that sounded familar...TOO familar, quickly she turned to be faced with another pair of pale lavender eyes like herself.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata glared afterwards.

"I followed you, duh. Okay well not actually followed...more like eavesdropped on you and Yuki's conversation even though audio of your voices was a bit low. In the end i ended up asking Yuki where you was running off to in the middle of the night, but of course he didn't tell me so i kind of bribed him with something he just couldn't refuse"

Hanabi smirked wickedly.

"And what would that be?...No wait, don't tell me" Hinata paused while placing her freehand upon her forehead.

"Yeah, an all expense payed vacation to the Bahamas. He'd been wanting to go there for years but never got the chance to cause he was always stuck with you your modeling gigs so he's gone now. Packed up and left right after giving me the information of course" Hanabi huffed and rolled her eyes.

Hinata gasped when her sister blown her cover right in front of Naruto.

"What?" came the voice of Naruto. Hanabi looked from her sister over to him and pointed.

"Who's this guy?" she asked while blinking.

"None of your buisness" Hinata frowned some more with the stomp of her heeled foot.

"Wait a minute, i kind of knew you looked familar but i really was trying to think about it. The lavender eyes, milky smooth complexion, long indigo hair. YOUR THAT MODEL HINATA HYUGA!" Naruto shouted with a shock expression upon his face.

He freed Hinata's arm as stared at the girl in front of him. Luckily didn't nobody else hear him because of the music.

Hinata turned away and sighed. "Guilty" she spoke while turning back to him.

"I am so sorry for earlier, if i'd known then i wouldn't have grabbed you like that. And and at the Ichiraku's, i'm REALLY sorry about that. Please don't sue me or put a hit out on me. i'll do anything you ask of me just don't kill me" Naruto stared wided eyed at the model with sweat beadding down the sides of his face.

"Anything you say" Hanabi grinned.

"Knock it off Hanabi" Hinata elbowed her sister in the stomach. "Are you by any chance Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked.

"Y-you remember my name? Oh no this is bad, i thought you would've forgotten by now" Naruto gulped.

"No, i never forget a name...faces maybe" Hinata giggled.

"Your the one who stole my sister's lips" Hanabi slapped her forhead with realization.

"Why didn't i notice that when he blurted out, it was so simple"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone Sir Uzumaki that we've encountered each other tonight and don't worry i don't plan on doing anything to you" Hinata grinned then turned to her sister. "By the way Hanabi, who did you come here with? You know that you can't go anywhere without and escort"

"Don't worry sister dear, i got that covered see" Hanabi jabbed her thumb behind to point her comrade but no one was behind her.

"There's no one there Hanabi" Hinata coughed out. Hanabi quickly turned around and indeed her comrade wasn't there. She glared at no one particualy.

"Excuse me, i'll be right back" she then took her leave. Leaving Hinata and Naruto alone once more on the dance floor.

"Sorry that was my sister Hanabi. She ldol like me too but not in modeling, more like in show biz and movies. I guess you could say a child celebrity, she has her fame and i have mines"

"Oh" was all Naruto could say at the moment.

"W-well i think i should be going, its obvious that you feel a bit queezy around me" Hinata shyed away while tucking a stran of hair behind her ear.

"No no, i don't feel queezy. More like excited that i'm this close to you...again but in better circumstances. How about we go sit down somewhere?" he grinned as Hinata nodded, taking him by the hand as he lead the way to a booth at the far end of the club where it was a little bit more quieter at since there were no nearby speakers blasting tunes.

When they approached they took their seats opposite from each other under the dim light in the booth.

"So what is a person like you doing in a place like this?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his tone of voice.

"A **person** like me?" Hinata mocked.

"I'm sorry, i mean a famous model such as yourself" Naruto begain to grin nervously, not wanting to upset her.

"I know what you meant. I was just kidding, as for our question...I just wanted to get out of the house and be free of busy schedules and well just to see if i could fit in with the normal crowd. You know, the little people" Hinata laughed.

Naruto frowned a bit at the last comment. "Chill out, i'm just kidding. If you be anymore uptight then you fit right into the Hyuga Manor family. Though not me of course" she smiled.

"Yeah okay" Naruto blinked still not being so sure of her little joke.

"SISTER!"

Hinata flinched when she heard that voice comming her way. Turning towards the crowd she spotted Hanabi coming her way.

"What? Can't you see i'm doing an interview here?" Hinata grunted.

"Interview?" Naruto spoke to himself in a lower tone so they couldn't hear him as he quirked a questionable eyebrow up.

"I can't find him anywhere" Hanabi began to panic. Hinata frowned in question.

"Find who Hanabi?"

"Konohamaru! He was my escort...well more like forced him to come but besides the point. I can't find him anywhere" Hanabi began to worry.

"Hey i know that kid!" Naruto shouted as he stood up abruptly. Hanabi and Hinata looked up at him. "He used stay down the street from me and bugged me almost every single day til no end. Damn he was fucking annoying, i thought he would never move away. Though i gotta admit...i did missed the little booger" he grinned afterwards making the face of a smiling fox.

"Fascinating" Hanabi responded sarcastically. Naruto nodded to himself all the while going down memory lane. "Ugh, if you know him so well then help me look, oh and don't bother checking the restrooms. I've already done that, both girls and boys" Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Hanabi" Hinata spoke in shock.

"Uh whatever. C'mon already" she grabbed Hinata and Naruto by the hand and began to drag them all over the club.

The other two had no choice but to follow since now they didn't want to loose Hanabi as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I heard that you came in here with the child idol, Hanabi Hyuga" a mysterious figure question the boy who sat tied up in a chair in the V.I.P section above the club.

"Now tell me...what would two youngsters be doing in a club like this? It's dangerous here. You might get injured or worse, Dead."

The boy on the other hand just snorted and turned his head. "I don't think that's any of your buisness. My question to you, what would scumbags such as yourselves would be doing here? I thought they place the riff raff out back but i guess not since you and your two freaks of nature seem to fit right into the scenery of Slash" The boy smirked afterwards but also gaining a punch to face for the smart talk.

"Watch yourself, your not too young to get an ass whipping. Now i'm going to ask a simple question and i want a simple answer, Where's the Hyuga girl...Konohamaru?" the figure chuckled.

Konohamaru glared at the figure that was coming towards him into the light of the V.I.P room. He grunted when he saw blonde haired man in front of him, it's a good thing he knew about this guy from other sources of the room.

Deidara, a guy who would slaughter anyone if the money was right. Adults, Young adults, teenagers, elderly and even children. He took no mercy from anybody and always had a clean get away with a suitable alibi.

He may be a handsome man on the outside but he was twisted on the inside.

"Not answering huh? No matter." Deidara turned to face a computer screen and started typing in some codes.

He began searching until he found who he was looking for. A pleasant grin spreaded upon his face. "Well well, i see she's not alone. Hello my darling Hinata Hyuga, hmm though the boy could be a problem. Sasori, Kisame...Handled the baggage would you? Do anything by all means"

_Beep beep beep_

"Deidara here" he answered his celluar that was next to him. "Uh?...Sooo now you don't want her alive?...Uh-huh, okay then. You do know that's going to cost extra for an execution since you have changed your plan. Well alright then...later" He hung up with a smile.

"Cancel the kidnapping. we now working on full execution. Do not let Hinata Hyuga live to see another day un" he chuckled afterwards as Sasori and Kisame left the V.I.P section with guns in tow to find a hidding spot in the club to shoot down.

Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

Sorry that its kind of short, i'm working on the rest.


End file.
